


Shower

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Shower

It’s not that Ryoma doesn’t enjoy being a clean, healthy citizen, he knows that sunshine and vitamins are ways to live long; he knows that all too well. It’s just, who wants to do all that stuff, going outside for fresh air, taking rose scented baths, eating right and exercising, when research and data is so much more interesting and less borning.

Taking baths and showers are so plain, and time consuming. He’s been on caffiene oriented diets for a few years now, he’s pretty much still alive and the sun is too bright to feel happy in. Okay, so being a clean and healthy citizen takes too much energy out of him and it’s just another factor to being human that he despises.

These thoughts pause his inner rant and stops typing and raises his arm only to cringe. So it also has been a few days since his last bath and his stomach begins to tighten and grumble, and maybe a few days since he’s had a real meal.

"Ryoma have you finished your report yet? The head office needs a final statement before they fund the project," Takatora interrupts as he steps down into the basement lab, wearing his fancy jogging outfit. Ryoma notices the sweat on his face, his natural curls coming in.

He nods, “yes it’s right here,” he picks up a manila folder on his right and hands it to Takatora.

Kureshima takes it from him to look over quickly and nods, a gesture Ryoma had learned was of satisfactory. “Good, now come up, Mitsuzane is having a guest over tonight.”

Takatora leans down to peck the scientist’s cheek but retracts with a look of disgust. Ryoma wants to laugh at him but smiles sheepishly instead. “Come with me, now,” Takatora drops the folder on the desk and pulls up Ryoma and leads him upstairs like a child.

-

Even if Ryoma doesn’t like to bath or take time to prepare healthy meals or to take a walk in the park, he doesn’t mind those things if Takatora is doing them with him. Especially when the older man is soaping up his back in the shower and his hands are massaging his muscles. The scientists sighs in appreciation, which then turns into a low groan because Takatora’s hands tend to move all over his body and they tend to massage his lower regions.


End file.
